<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>birds flying by, sun in the sky by back2the_ocean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654864">birds flying by, sun in the sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/back2the_ocean/pseuds/back2the_ocean'>back2the_ocean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heal the Hurt - Season 2 Fix it Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben (and Jill) are the focus of the fic, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Season 2 spoilers, hug the hargreeves, metaphorically, the others are only mentioned - Freeform, they get a hug here, time travel bs, weird science</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/back2the_ocean/pseuds/back2the_ocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>post season 2 au where 12 people came from the ‘60s to the world that 7 of them had left.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves &amp; The Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Jill, Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves/Sissy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heal the Hurt - Season 2 Fix it Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>birds flying by, sun in the sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedweniPine/gifts">KaedweniPine</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben took a deep breath. And then he took another one. It had been so long since he was able to breathe real air with his own lungs, Ben felt like he could spend all his life just sitting here - in the soil - just breathing, existing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Jill’s voice brought him out of his trance. She was excitedly planning out where she was going to plant certain flowers and vegetables.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben smiled. He was glad that after the apocalypse that wasn’t, the Commission allowed them to bring some people with them to the future. And that they agreed to bend some sort of time rules and gave him his physical adult body. The group had appeared on the day of the funeral for Dad, surprising Pogo something awful. Luther had taken Pogo aside and told him when what was happening, asking for him to take care of the glitches in Mom’s system while they were at it. Diego and Lila had left to take care of Harold Jenkins and to grab Dad’s journal. Allison and Vanya had taken Raymond, Jill, Sissy, and Harlan to the kitchen to explain - as best as they could - what was happening. They had to catch them up on everything that had changed in the half a century that they skipped. Five and Klaus went on a separate trip to pick up the Dave who knew and loved Klaus - Five was sprouting a bunch of time travel physics but Ben wasn’t really listening. He had sat down at the base of that awful statue of himself, sunk his hands into the dirt, and allowed the rain falling to hit his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was really alive again. They were all alive again. And they could be happy here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know why the four new members of their family agreed to come with them to the future but he was glad. Raymond was excellent for Allison - he loved her so very clearly and Ben could see how much Allison loved him in return. Sissy and Harlan would fit in with the rest of them swimmingly - there were better resources for caring for Harlan here in the future and Sissy and Vanya could love each other openly and proudly. And Jill…Ben knew she agreed to come because it was seemingly Klaus that asked her to come with them but he had hoped that they could speak to her soon and explain what happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she had taken it well when they did. When Five and Klaus had come back with a war-weary Dave, Five had taken Dave to join the Academy tour the others were going on and brought back Jill. The three of them had sat down together and talked about everything that had happened from their perspective. Klaus left after that and Jill and he had talked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now with April ending in days, most everyone had settled into a routine here at the Academy. Luther, Klaus, and Dave had taken up the task of repainting and repairing the Academy into a place where people actually would want to live - one big house instead of several smaller buildings with the separating walls taken down. Allison had moved therapy sessions to the city for the time being - Raymond was charmed with Claire when he finally got the chance to meet her and he seemed to be settling well into his new activist career here in 2019 - as Allison had said, it might have been better than the ’60s but it still wasn’t good. Diego and Lila seemed to be having fun being vigilantes together, so Ben would only worry about them when they inevitably ended up in either jail or the hospital. Vanya, Sissy, and Harlan had a lot of hospital visits to go to - they needed to officially diagnose Harlan and they needed to check Vanya over from both the concert and the car accident and amnesia. Five was popping in and out of the Commission, working with them to restore everything that had broke and working with their science and math departments to get his adult body back, saying he’d take a 30-year body back if it meant not being 13 again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Ben and Jill had taken the sad attempt of a backyard as an offense and declared war on it. They were going to remove all the concrete there but leave the gazebo, even taking down that bizarre wall Dad had added that made the absolutely giant garden into the small thing they were used to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben’s only real wish was to have lots of colors and textures. Being dead was boring and he didn’t want that anymore. The rest of the family and, more importantly, Jill agreed so there was going to be an explosion of colors coming soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Herb and Dot, who kept coming for the Sunday dinners that Sissy and Mom insisted on and made, told them that they could help with any sort of trees they wanted - some sort of localized time bubble to speed up their growth - which meant that they were planning on making a big willow tree next to a new pond (that Vanya had a lot of fun making) the center of the garden. Luther had been talking about getting some koi fish for the pond - he seemed calm talking about essentially destroying what made the Academy the Academy, so Ben was happy with his plan to seemingly house all the animals here. There were already 3 different cats roaming the house and Ben was pretty sure he heard a puppy the other day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben was planning on adding some hammocks and tables and chairs out underneath it, so there was a nice place to read. He hoped Jill would like it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jill’s voice brought him out of his thoughts again and Ben smiled. He doesn’t remember ever being this happy but he was glad that he could feel it now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surrounded by his family and the love of his life, planning out their new garden…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben was finally truly and honestly happy.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come talk to me at my tumblr dcksdrgsdebutantes to talk and to see my character moodboards. also I have a tua discord - give me a shout if you'd like to join</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>